


On the edge

by kurayamis (crimsonsae)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsae/pseuds/kurayamis
Summary: You didn’t know how you got into this situation but it only required a little coaxing of the Akaashi Keiji and you were pretty much in his biding.





	On the edge

You didn’t know how you got into this situation but it only required a little coaxing of _the_ Akaashi Keiji and you were pretty much in his biding.

You moaned as he continued to stroke your hardening length slowly but softly just enough to bring you to the edge, you were already in tears as he’d been stopping all means for you to come. He already prepared you and your hole was ready for the taking and yet he wouldn’t. You always had assumed Akaashi was a closet sadist since every time you two made love he’d have you begging and crying for him to take you first. It was one of those days today when Akaashi would take all the time in the world to make you come.

“P-please, K-keiji. Please.” you managed to rasp out before moaning once again. He was rubbing the tip of your dick while staring at you intensely with half lidded eyes. He didn’t reply but gave you loving kisses on both of your teary eyes as if he wasn’t torturing you right now.

Dear lord, you wanted to _touch_ him. You really did but your arms were currently bound at your back using a silk rope that he had used on you whenever he wanted. You didn’t expect him to bring it since the volleyball team is currently staying in a sports facility with other high schools for practice. Anyone could barge in the shower room while you were helplessly hard and wet on top of Akaashi’s legs who was sitting on the bench, where a bottle of lube, a silver bullet and a silicone butt plug that he was quite fond of, was placed. The thought of having someone else enter the room made you want him to finish the deed quicker, you wouldn’t know how to face someone after seeing the both of you having sex- well, not sex yet but it’s getting there, only if he’d let you come somehow.

“You look lovely [Name], just lovely.” He praised you with a small smile he’d usually wear when you greet him in the morning. It always looked so innocent but his eyes glistened in lust as he continued to rake his eyes on your shivering form. _So beautiful_ , he mused.

“I-I ca-can’t –nymore.” you sobbed on the slope of his neck while you felt another impending orgasm.

“P-please let m-me c-co-ah!” Akaashi, once again removed his hand from your length in which you sobbed and whined at in reply.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want this to end yet.” He stated in a low tone as he pulled you closer to him.

“Keiji. I need you.” You whined, you were brought to the edge once again. Tired as you already are, you were still hard. You just wanted to come and for him to fill you. He only hummed in response while taking his own length out of his volleyball shorts, _finally_.

 You could see his erection popping out of his shorts happily it almost looked painful but he always has that wall of resistance you could not ever have.

“Raise your hips.” He ordered as he guided his erection into your needy entrance.

You did as he said with shaky knees you rested your weight on the bench as one of his hands were supporting your waist as you descended to his length.

-

Well this was a sight to see, Bokuto thought with a grin. [Name] was lewdly draped over Akaashi with his back facing Akaashi’s chest and his flushed face tucked on the curve of his lover’s neck. Akaashi had three fingers inside [Name]’s asshole that were in knuckle deep, he was cleaning, Bokuto assumed, [Name] from cum and lube the said mixture was dripping out of his puckered hole. Akaashi just acknowledged Bokuto with a small nod to invite him to the session.

[Last Name], [First Name] was easily the prettiest boy in Fukurodani High. Other people would think it was Akaashi but it was [Name], as cheesy as it sounds, at first glance you’d be smitten. He was called a prince in their school but he could rival against a princess as the students would say. He’d be a prince who needed to be saved instead of a prince who did the saving. He possesses a slender frame almost similar to Akaashi though he isn’t as muscular as his partner was, he was also shorter than Akaashi. Who knew the [Name] they all admired could look utterly fucked in front of another man.

“Ohoho, aren’t you a lewd one [Name]?” Bokuto grinned ear to ear as he crouched in front of the beautiful couple.

[Name] snapped his eyes opened in surprise to see Bokuto eyeing the fingers that were coming in and out of his entrance.

“Kouta-ngn!” you moaned as Akaashi hit your prostate straight on with his long fingers.

“I like how that sounds!” the owl remarked as his eyes gazed at the bottom’s reactions.

“I can feel you tightening, [Name]. Do you like it when someone else is watching?” Akaashi teased while his fingers abused that small bundle of nerves inside you.

It wasn’t new to [Name] and Akaashi for Bokuto to join them. If they get a dollar every time Bokuto _accidentally_ (or _luckily_ as Bokuto excitedly phrased it) saw them having sex they’d probably be millionaires by now. It was as if Bokuto had a GPS attached to him to find the two in steamy sessions.

 “Keiji-“

“You can’t? I’m pretty sure you still can. You’re still hard, aren’t you?”

“You can be really mean ya know.” Bokuto chastised as he sat in front of them, most likely preparing to stroke himself.

[Name] wanted to cry ~~more~~ , it looked like he won’t be able to rest anytime soon.

 -

Kuroo just wanted to take a hot shower then sleep but seeing an unconscious [Name] being princess carried by a dazzlingly content Akaashi and an equally content Bokuto exit the shower room made him turn back and look for another shower room.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah- its short but i was just testing out my writing after years of not writing. im not entirely sure about the quality but- ;-; i might make a series out of this but we shall see if my brain is up for it! and i also suck in tagging lol.
> 
> hope you all enjoyed! ; u ;


End file.
